The Shake up
by Vash-99
Summary: Cece has a secret and is finaly going to tell Rocky. Thing is Rocky has a secret too. A big one! femslah Rocky Cece and futa I dont own shake it up.


The Shake Up

Rocky and CeCe were if anything best friends. Sometimes best friends have secrets. Cece has a secret that she is willing to tell her best friend and has waited for the perfect time to tell. Both her mother and brother are gone for the weekend, while Rocky was allowed to stay over with her. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Cece exclaimed to Rocky as they dropped off Rockys things in Cece's room.

"It was really nice of you mom to let me stay over."

"The only reason she is letting you is because she doesn't trust me to be alone all weekend. She thinks something might happen. She call's it cop's intuition." Cece said rolling her eyes.

"I thought it was a mothers intuition?" Rocky questioned

"Well what ever it is I'm really glad you're here!" Cece said given her best friend a hug. She was glad for a number of reasons. She would get some true alone time with Rocky and finally tell her the thing she has been dying to tell her since they meet. She was irrevocably, totally in love with her.

"What do you wana do first?" Rocky questioned sitting on the couch staring up at her best friend.

This is it, Cece thought. "Well for starters I was hoping that I could talk to you about something." She stared hard a Rocky, hoping she would accept this knowledge. Not because she wanted anything to happen between them or even change anything. She just couldn't hold it in any longer. All the dancing and the closeness and the touching was driving her crazy! There were times on the show she couldn't wait to get away from Rocky just so she could go home and pleasure herself and ease the sexual tension she was feeling.

"What's up; bestie?" Rocky said elbowing Cece in a playful manor.

This was it, Cece took a deep breath like she was preparing to dive into ice cold water. "Well um…you see."

"Cece, you can tell me anything" Rocky said taking Cece's hand making it that much harder.

"I…I. I LOVE YOU ROCKY!" Cece shouted to her best friends lap not trusting to see her face when she told her the news.

Rocky let go of Cece's hand slowly pulling it back. "I know its dumb, but I can't help the way I feel about you and it was eating me up inside." She continued slowly bringing her face up to Rocky's.

"Well, I'm really glad you told me. I um well, excuse me!" Rocky ran off to the bathroom slamming the door.

Cece was mortified, this was her worst fear come to life. She told Rocky how she felt and now it was over. She would probably spend the rest of the weekend locked in there not daring to talk or even wana look at her. Cece dried the tears forming in her eyes and went after her. "Rocky I'm sorry ok I. NO! Look I'm not sorry." She spoke to the bathroom door. "I can't help the way I feel and I don't want to. You mean a lot to me Rocky and if that means I have to hide my feelings to stay friends with you then I will."

Cece regretted saying it the moment she had. She knew she couldn't hide it much longer. A whole weekend together. Alone! Rocky please say something, Cece reflectively turned the door knob walking in on Rocky to the biggest shock of her life. Rocky was jerking off. Her best friend Rocky had a huge penis! This was unreal. They were best friends. How could she not have known!

"Don't come in!" Rocky yelled to late, turning to hide herself and her erection.

"What the hell is that Rocky!?" Cece demanded.

It was Rockies turn to cry. "Please, don't look."

"Rocky you've got a, got a…Schlong!"

"Please forget what you saw, ok!" Rocky begged. "I've had it sense birth. The doctors were willing to cut it off buy my parents wanted me to make the decision." Rocky explained crying harder, reaching for the toilet paper to steady the flow of tears and snot forming on her face.

Cece started at her best friend a moment longer. Her butt curved so nice and that huge dick slowly losing the erection just a hairs breath away. Cece started to get wet, _maybe this would work_. She thought to herself. _I love her. All of her._ She mentally continued and strolled toward her besties waiting erection.

She wrapped one hand around Rockies waist grabbing her shaft with the other. "Shit Cece what are you…?"

Cece silenced her with a kiss. Long and slow. A perfect first kiss. Ending the kiss Cece started into those brown eyes she so longed to be bathed in. Saying the first thing that came to mind. "You have to finish, you'll get blue ball's." As Cece continued to stroke her black dick.

"Uh why. Doesn't this bother you?" Rocky asked enjoying the feel of another hand on her hardening cock.

Cece returned her gaze to her loves, "I love you. All of you" Kissing Rocky again sweetly on the lips then her neck. Skipping her covered area of her shirt dropping to her knees and kissing her dick.

They stared at each other for a long moment. _I hope I do this right_. Cece thought as she waited for the okay from Rocky to continue still stroking getting a feel for how hard to pull and how good it feels to feel the warm cock pressed to her cheek.

Rocky wasn't getting the hint. She stared breathing hard. Her chest rising and falling like a waning ocean tide. Trying to stay focused on keeping her friend hard and not having her cum all over her face was hard as she was being turned on watching Rockies breast rise and fall. _Here goes nothing_.

"Ah, my god Cece!"

"Mmm, is this wrong? Am I Doing it wrong?" Cece asked nervously as she released her lips from Rockies penis.

"I just can't believe you did that."

Still stroking, "I can't either, but I'm going to do what feels right. If that's wrong then your more than welcome to leave anytime."

Rocky bent over to meet her friends face. Cece was modified, reluctantly she let the dick go. _Don't hate me, don't hate me don't hate me…_

"Please, don't push yourself to far" Rocky said placing her lips on Cece's. Rising again to bring her shaft to Cece's mouth.

_Oh my gosh! Okay, get it together. _"I'll go as far as I as you want me to."

Cece wrapped her lips around Rockies cock in and out with the head rolling her tongue over it getting it wet and easier to swallow. _I must be doing something right. _Rocky placed her hand on the back of Cece head forcing her deeper down on her wet cock.

"Oh Cece, yes please me. Prove your love to me!"

_I will Rocky, I'll give you all I can and more_. Cece forced herself further down on Rocky swallowing half her dick gagging and releasing. Gasping for air she stared up at Rocky, stroking her dripping wet cock. "Sorry, I've just never done this before"

Rocky nodded her head in response pushing Cece head back down to finish the job. She did as commanded taking more of the love stick down her throat with each encouraging shove of Rockies hand. Forcing past her gag reflex she swallowed her cock deep down her throat all eight inches of Rocky buried deep inside her mouth. "Guh mmm!" _Fuck Rocky please cum soon, I can't take much more!_

"Yes Cece, yes! Ahh! I'm cumming!"

Cum she did, forcing the load down Cece throat she swallowed all she could. "Oh, gah man that was a lot" Cece explained feeling the flow of love juices flow down her throat becoming one with her. Rocky on the other hand wasn't finished yet. She continued to cum squirting on her best friends face.

Cece smiled taking the load happily._ This is so not what I expected, but I'll gladly do anything to make her happy_. "I take it you liked it?"

Rocky smiled leaning over kissing Cece biting her lower lip. "Mmm, I taste good"

Cece quickly lapped up the cum off her lips as Rocky seized the opportunity to swallow her tongue. _OMG Rocky! What has gotten into you?_ Rocky sucked Cece tongue down as far as her throat would allow.

Pulling away they stared at each other. _Please tell me you love me too, Rocky. Please!_

"Cece, um thank you. I've never felt this way before."

_Eeek! This is it!_

"I think without a doubt this will be the best weekend of my life"

"Mine too" Cece said smiling

"Hmm, you say that now." Rocky said moving closer to her new found toy.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I wanted you to prove your love to me, remember?"

"Yeah! I will or I have. Is that not enough?

"Ha! Oh baby we've only begun. Now lets see what other holes we can fill hmm?"

Cece stared into Rockies eyes not really seeing the friend she always knew but something sinister rising up. _Do this for love Cece. This is love…right?_


End file.
